Promesas
by Aire2409
Summary: Viñetas. Porque una promesa siempre debe cumplirse, porque una promesa, es una promesa. Para Ryuuzaki Roth y K2008sempai con cariño, gracias chicas.
1. Una promesa

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una** **promesa **

_-"¿De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura chan?- preguntó parándose en seco.

Su ceño junto, molesto, la extraña contracción de su boca y una pequeña lágrima escurridiza que desapareció rápidamente bajo el contacto de su mano eran pruebas de que algo andaba mal.

-Nada, sensei-

-¿Nada?- tocó el punto donde sus cejas rosas se juntaban y sonrió –no creo que esto sea provocado por nada-

Quizás había sido por esa pequeña disputa que tuvo antes de salir de Konoha con la alumna de Asuma.

-Es que…, estaba pensando, -suspiró y se sonrojó con fuerza- no, es una tontería, déjelo así-

Él pestañó.

–Hum, lo que pasa es que ya no confías en tu viejo sensei- dejo en un suspiro quejumbroso.

-¡No es eso!- gritó con fuerza y él sonrió, ella siempre caería en tretas tan simples como esas –es, es solo que…que, promete no reírse, es…es algo tonto- la niña se removía nerviosa y avergonzada.

-No me reiré, nunca lo haría de algo tan importante para ti, Sakura chan-

-Es que…yo…- tragó grueso -yo pensaba en lo que Ino me dijo y en eso que dicen, eso de que los ninjas no viven mucho y su vida puede acabar de un día para otro-

-Eso lo sabes desde la academia, es la primera lección, Sakura chan-

-Sí, si, es sólo que…y si yo muriera hoy, y si yo sensei, si yo muriera ahora- sus ojos se cerraron con tristeza –tengo miedo, yo no quiero morir sin…- se sonrojó y dejó de hablar.

-Hum…- ladeo la cabeza -¿sin, sin que?-

Sakura bajo la cara completamente sonrojada y balbuceante contestó.

–Sin…sin saber…que se siente…ser besada-

En ese momento solo sonrió con ternura, tan preocupada por cosas de ese tipo siendo aún tan solo una niña, era algo gracioso y tierno.

-Sakura chan- sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza –aún eres muy pequeña, pero sinceramente no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso-

-Sensei- pestañó mirándole con detenimiento.

-Eres muy bonita, no creo que mueras sin tener tu primer beso-

Y sonrió de nuevo al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, más claro, más rojo, más tierno y bello.

-Gra…gracias, pero ¿de verdad lo dice en serio?-

-Claro, -y revolvió su cabellera- Sakura chan es muy linda, más cuando se sonroja- y señaló sus mejillas, logrando con ello que ella pestañara y bajara la mirada.

Hatake dio una nueva sonrisa y giró encaminándose de nuevo, pero se detuvo, ella tomó su chaleco.

-Pero, sensei-

Él paró en seco y miró su rostro triste y solitario, preocupado de verdad, con sinceridad.

-Hum-

-Yo…prometí, me prometí que Sasuke kun sería…- se mordió el labio inferior –y como van las cosas no creo que pueda,- pausó de nuevo, quería explicarse ante él, que no lo considerara solo como un capricho tonto de una niñita - por eso yo…conforme van las cosas, creo que tal vez Ino cerda tenga razón-

Entrecerró los verdes ojos.

–Sasuke kun jamás me verá más que como un estorbo- sonrió –eso lo sé, pero, además con las batallas y siendo yo no tan atractiva creo que…-

Kakashi sonrió, podía parecer una tontería, pero para su pequeña alumna, que ya había considerado todas las variantes que podrían influir y no encontraba opción viable a su problema, eso era todo un dilema que le robaba el sueño.

Era tan tierna y frágil que no pudo sino sonreír, agacharse a su altura y colocar su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura pestañó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó, entonces él, sin dejar de sonreír estiró su dedo meñique.

-Sakura chan- la llamó, la niña asintió –no te preocupes, te prometo que no permitiré que mueras sin tu primer beso-

El sonrojo en la niña creció aún más.

-Pero…sensei, usted dice que…-exhaló escandalizada pestañando rápidamente, él asintió -que usted me…a mi…- exhaló de nuevo al ver como él asentía de nuevo- pero eso implicaría que me enseñara su rostro- dijo temblorosa, tartamuda y avergonzada, viendo como el rostro amable de su sensei se movía asintiendo por tercera vez.

-Si es tan importante para ti, para mí también-

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes como plato, viéndose aún más adorable de lo que ya era.

–Además, si vas a morir supongo que mi secreto está a salvo ¿no?-

Bromeó sonriendo y ella sonrió ya más relajada.

-Si… ¿lo hará de verdad?, ¿de verdad sensei?-

-Claro, una promesa, es una promesa-

Enlazaron sus dedos meñiques moviéndolos de arriba abajo.

-Sakura chan, te prometo que no dejaré que mueras sin tu primer beso, así que te besare si es necesario-

-Si, Kakashi sensei- sonrió asintiendo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas nunca disminuyo –y yo le prometo que me llevare el secreto de su rostro-

Ambos sonrieron.

Kakashi tanto por la inusual del suceso como por la ternura e ingenuidad de su alumna.

Y Sakura por una mezcla extraña entre la vergüenza y la felicidad.

Sabía que su sensei siempre cumplía con sus promesas y eso le dio la tranquilidad de que Ino no tenía razón.

Ella no moriría sin conocer lo que es un beso.

Kakashi sensei se lo prometió y lo cumpliría.

Porque una promesa, es una promesa.


	2. Un beso

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Un beso**

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

Sinceramente nunca espero cumplir con aquella promesa.

Cuando se la hizo francamente no creyó que alguna vez tendría que cumplirla.

Y no precisamente porque fuese muy desagradable, sino por todo lo que implicaba.

Así como nunca creyó que los pronósticos de ella se hicieran ciertos.

Ni por qué siendo tan joven y bella su estudiante le pediría que la consumara.

Y ahora, en estas circunstancias, con su brazo herido, tal vez roto, con su rostro lleno de tierra y su máscara empapada en sudor y polvo, tan cerca de Konoha, tenía que hacerlo.

–Tan cerca- susurró tan bajo que nadie escuchó.

Tan cerca.

Tan cerca que le parecía una burla.

Y ella, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le jaló del chaleco, justo como en antaño, recordándole aquella vez, haciendo con ello que él la mirará.

La miró ahí, siendo llevada en esa improvisada camilla, a su lado, con su rostro sucio y herido, su cuerpo cansado y maltratado, sus ropas empolvadas y rasgadas.

Y movió sus labios, asintiendo con aquel mismo rubor de niña.

Y él entendió, suspiró y ordenó que detuvieran su marcha y la recostaran sobre el suelo.

Sin entender porque o para que las dos personas que cargaban el armazón los dejaron y se alejaron unos cuantos metros para darles su espacio.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia ella y colocó una pierna sobre el terroso y seco suelo.

Subió la bandana de su ojo sharingan y sonrió cerrando ambos ojos.

Al abrirlos de alguna manera pudo encontrar en los ojos opacos, verdes y vidriosos de la kunoichi un pequeño brillo provocado por su propia sonrisa.

Sus labios rosas y tiernos, con pequeñas líneas carmín en sus orillas, se abrieron pero no escuchó sonido alguno salir de su boca, estaba débil, mucho.

Pero, a pesar de que su voz no salía, Sakura estaba segura de ser entendida.

La capacidad para leer labios de su sensei le revelaban sus palabras.

-Sí Sakura chan, - asintió- aún lo recuerdo- contestó su pregunta muda.

Limpió su rostro de las delgadas hebras rosadas que se le pegaban, acarició su mejilla con ternura y sonrió de medio lado al notar el pequeño rubor que las marcaban con suavidad, un halago para él.

Su alumna de nuevo intentó hablar y él le miró y claramente comprendió.

-"Sensei, gracias_"-_ fueron sus palabras.

Casi podía escuchar su voz, aquella voz dulce y gentil que llegaba a ser implacable y hasta temible cuando se lo proponía.

-"Disculpe, pero…"-

Trato de levantar la pequeña mano derecha, pero parecía ser una tarea mucho muy difícil y cansada, pronto sintió culpa por provocar que gastara tanto esfuerzo en él, así que le ahorró trabajo y se apresuró a tomar la suya entre sus manos grandes y cálidas.

-"…gracias, pero, recuerda, quiero…" –

Y Kakashi sonrió de nuevo al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, más claro, más rojo, más tierno y bello, aquel mismo rubor de antaño.

-"…quiero que cumpla con nuestra promesa"- dijeron sus labios en una petición muda y él solo asintió llevándose la mano a la máscara.

-Si, Sakura chan-

Sonrió y se inclinó un poco más, bajando su máscara de un solo movimiento.

Sintió el viento en su rostro y cerró los ojos por un instante sintiéndose extraño.

Era algo raro sentirse feliz y triste por cumplir esa ingenua promesa de hace años.

_-"Sakura chan, te prometo que no dejaré que mueras sin tu primer beso, así que te besare si es necesario"-_

Sintió de nuevo el roce de la mano de Sakura, pero esta vez reposaba en su mejilla, casi como una caricia, tan suave que parecía temer quebrarlo.

Y de nuevo leyó en sus labios.

-"Es una lástima, no podré presumirle a la cerda"- cerrando los ojos con una línea débil por sonrisa.

_-"Si, Kakashi sensei y yo le prometo que me llevare el secreto de su rostro"-_

Y él le regalo la sorpresa de conocer su sonrisa por completo, esa que muchas veces adivino tras la máscara, pero que era mucho más hermosa y cálida de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Kakashi sonrió con un leve orgullo por el halago de su alumna.

-Sakura- tocó su blanca mano y la dejo a un lado de su maltrecho cuerpo, suspiró –yo soy quien se siente adulado por tener esta oportunidad que…-

El pequeño dedo de ella lo silencio, su cabello rosado, despeinado y sucio se movió de un lado a otro.

-"No sensei"- sus labios se movieron –"gracias a usted"-

Sonrió de nuevo entre una lucha por ese sentimiento de nerviosismo y de tristeza, limpió el polvo de su piel pálida y acomodo los cabellos rosados sueltos tras la oreja.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrieron de los cada más opacos ojos verdes, las limpio con ternura y delicadeza.

Sakura cerró los ojos tanto por cansancio como para disfrutar del tacto de la mano de su sensei, pero los entreabrió de nuevo al sentirlo un poco más cerca.

Su pequeño corazón latió con fuerza.

Si, a pesar de que su corazón también estaba cansado su sensei logró que latiera apresurado y feliz.

Ella no moriría sin conocer lo que es un beso.

Se inclino sobre ella, tomando su espacio y tiempo, Sakura tembló muy ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, estaba nerviosa.

-"Sensei"- él asintió deteniéndose, Sakura se lamió los labios en un intento de limpiarlos –"perdone, creo que no será el beso más dulce, el polvo, la sangre y…"-

Ahora fue él quien la silencio con su dedo índice, con sus cabellos grises despeinados y sucios moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-No te disculpes Sakura chan, eso no importa, además recuerda lo que te dije, si es tan importante para ti, para mí también-

Sus cansados ojos se cerraron y asintió sonriente, con el sonrojo marcando sus pálidas y sucias mejillas.

Él pensó que a pesar de estar en tal estado Sakura lucia hermosa, mucho más que siempre, parecía increíble como una kunoichi como ella aún no sabia que se sentía ser besada, era extraordinario que tuviese que cumplir con su promesa.

-"Estoy lista"- movió sus labios con otro ligero temblor.

Kakashi suspiró y tomó sus pequeñas mejillas entre sus manos sintiendo la piel helada golpeando contra la caliente de él.

Se acercó poco a poco hasta hacerlo.

La kunoichi abrió sus ojos por completo al sentir los labios de su sensei sobre los suyos.

Y poco a poco los fue cerrando, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese pequeño tacto le daba.

Se sentía bien.

Era como algo tibio y calido que le recorría de pies a cabeza, se sentía relajada, tranquila, completamente feliz.

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero eran refrescantes y suaves, con ese ligero toque del sabor a sangre, ese que no mermaba en nada lo dulce y agradable de su sabor natural.

Movió sus labios con ligereza logrando con ello que la tensión en los de Sakura desapareciera y que pronto se amoldaran a los suyos.

Se sentía bien.

Y pensó en agradecerle que cumpliera con aquella promesa.

Se sentía relajada, tranquila.

Que no permitiera que ella muriera sin saber lo que se sentía ser besada.

Se sentía feliz.

Quizás lo haría después.

Kakashi sensei se lo prometió y lo cumplió.

Se sentía completamente feliz.

Porque una promesa, es una promesa.

Se sentía bien.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se separo de ella quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, que en realidad era el beso más dulce que habia dado y recibido.

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca y un suspiro fue todo lo que logro obtener.

Porque sus ojos verdes y opacos ya no se abrieron.

Porque simplemente ella ya no lo escucharía.


	3. Un pero

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Un pero**

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

Sintiendo el viento fresco golpeando su rostro suspiró recordando.

Rememorando aquel día cuando cumplió su promesa.

Se agacho sonriendo tocando con delicadeza los bordes de las letras de la gran piedra.

-Obito, ¿crees que lo recuerde?-

Quizás era bastante triste, pero a él no le parecía.

Hablar con su mejor amigo siempre le ayudaba, él siempre le escuchaba y el viento le susurraba sus respuestas.

Esperó y escuchó sus palabras.

-Pero, -negó con la cabeza –sigues equivocado con eso- sonrió.

Caminó por un tiempo, con las manos en los bolsillos observando lo maravilloso que la luna llena iluminaba la noche.

No podía quejarse de su vida.

Pero.

Con el solo hecho de vivir ya era suficiente.

Pero.

Ese maldito pero.

Si.

Había algo.

Algo que le faltaba.

Algo que ya no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Ese extraño sentimiento que se apodero de él con más fuerza desde aquel día.

Desde que le cumplió a Sakura esa promesa.

Suspiró.

Era bastante noche, casi ni ruido había, solo los grillos, los gatos y el viento.

Un balbuceo repentino rompió con la tranquilidad.

Saltó a uno de los techos, evitando con ello que un ruidoso Naruto lo saludara.

Se oculto entre las sombras y sonrió de nuevo al ver como su exalumno se movía de lado a lado, completamente ebrio y feliz, llorando a mares, tan tambaleante que era necesario cargarlo.

-Ne, Sakura chan- la abrazó con euforia –no me regañes es que yo…- hipó.

Sakura rodó los ojos y logró zafarse del increíble agarre de su amigo.

-Naruto, no grites, despertaras a media cuadra- dejó en un susurro.

Su voz nunca fue la misma, a duras penas logró quedarse con el volumen normal.

-¡Y qué importa Sakura chan!- alzó el brazo derecho que sostenía la botella -¡estoy feliz, feliz!- y después de un gran trago exclamó con más fuerza -¡qué me importa que todo Konoha se entere, que se entere que hoy festejo que Sakura chan nació de nuevo!-

-Shhh- le tapó la boca.

En momentos como esos era cuando extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas su potente y convincente grito, ahora solo le quedaba uno un poco más bajo del normal.

Que ganas de gritarle tenía.

Le soltó y Naruto terminó por caerse contra el suelo.

Sakura sonrió, su amigo cada año festejaba su "nuevo cumpleaños".

Y no le molestaba.

Lo molesto era que todos los años era igual, ella terminaba arrastrándolo hasta el departamento.

Suspiró y lo cargó agradeciendo a todos los cielos el no haber perdido su fuerza.

Kakashi la observó y estuvo a punto de ayudarle, pero no lo hizo.

Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios al ver como ella no necesitaba de ayuda para lidiar con Uzumaki, ni con nada.

Estaba recuperada desde hacía mucho, volvía a ser la misma.

Si, cierto que su voz nunca sería la de antes y que esa cicatriz en su espalda no desaparecería, pero estaba viva.

Y eso era suficiente.

Verla recuperada, siendo la misma de antes, viviendo su vida, era suficiente para él.

Una corriente de viento acarició sus oídos.

-Obito -sonrió- nunca te darás por vencido- su amigo era un terco de lo peor.

Siempre era lo mismo, la voz de Obito en el viento siempre le reclamaría no hacerlo, siempre le alentaría a hacerlo, pero él nunca lo haría.

Ya debía haberse dado por vencido con eso, él ya se había dado por vencido desde hacía mucho.

Pero, se tocó los labios por sobre la máscara, por lo menos le quedaba el recuerdo de aquella vez, de su promesa cumplida.

Y eso era suficiente.

-Felicidades Sakura chan-

Un calosfrío le recorrió de pronto y giró por inercia, nada, no había nada ahí, solo obscuridad.

Pestañó un poco confundida.

Caminó con el rubio a cuestas, afortunadamente el departamento ya estaba cerca.

¿No se suponía que por ser la festejada tendría que ser alguien más quien arrastrara a Naruto a su casa?

Aún así no podía quejarse mucho.

Lo dejo tirado sobre el sillón, le quitó el calzado y suspiró encaminándose a la puerta.

Salió del edificio y marchó rumbo a su hogar.

Había sido una extensa jornada con Naruto y Tsunade shishuo "festejándola".

Miró la inmensidad de la preciosa luna llena.

A pesar de ser difícil lidiar con ese par no podía negarse, después de todo gracias a ellos estaba viva.

Tsunade shishuo llegó a tiempo gracias a Naruto y ambos dieron gran parte de su chakra para salvarla, casi regresarla de los muertos.

No podía negarse a los festejos, no podía quejarse.

Al contrario, debía sentirse afortunada y agradecida.

Pero.

Hasta había hecho su vida como si no hubiera pasado.

Varios meses de recuperación y terapia.

Pero.

Incluso al poco tiempo tuvo su primer novio, aquel civil de modos graciosos, el mismo que le pidió terminar con su relación después de 2 meses.

-"_No funcionamos, es lo que siento"-_

Y era verdad, afortunadamente terminaron bien, ni siquiera sufrió.

Pero.

Después llegó Sasuke y con ello la realización de aquel amor de infancia, pero nuevamente no funcionó y la verdad no le dolió tanto como había imaginado.

De alguna manera eso era lo que esperaba, y quería, de hecho se sintió feliz, liberada, tranquila.

Pero.

Sus dos relaciones habían sido un desastre pero no importaba.

Sus jornadas en el hospital eran eternas y desde hace poco sus misiones ya eran más y más complicadas.

Debía sentirse afortunada y agradecida.

Pero.

Llegó a su departamento.

Su pequeño perro la recibió con gusto, lo acaricio con cuidado, era increíble que ya tuviese poco más de un año con él.

Fue un regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado, de su verdadero cumpleaños.

Kakashi sensei se lo dio.

Era un bello dachshund negro, avispado y alegre que bautizo como "Guantes" por tener sus patitas blancas resaltando del resto.

Su vida poco a poco se normalizó, podía decirse que era lo mismo de siempre.

Pero.

No podía quejarse de su vida.

Pero.

Con el solo hecho de vivir ya era suficiente.

Pero.

Suspiró y tocó sus labios con delicadeza.

-¿Lo habrá recordado?- suspiró y se dejo caer en la cama.

Podía decirse que estaba bastante bien.

Pero.

-No lo vi hoy tampoco-

Debía sentirse afortunada y agradecida.

Pero.

Ese maldito pero.

Si.

Había algo.

Algo que le faltaba.

Algo que ya no la dejaba tranquila.

Ese extraño sentimiento que se apodero de ella con más fuerza desde aquel día.

Desde que Kakashi sensei le cumplió esa promesa.


	4. Una oportunidad

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una oportunidad**

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

"Querido diario, hoy tampoco le vi"

Las letras eran claras y fuertes.

Se detuvo, de nuevo esa sensación.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

Era como cuando cargó a Naruto.

Era una hermosa noche.

Como una mirada sobre ella.

Ese mismo calosfrió la recorrió.

Pero de nuevo nada, sólo oscuridad y rayos de luna.

Regreso sus ojos al escrito.

"Lo extraño mucho, demasiado…"

"…tanto que duele"

Suspiró.

"Si, querido diario, duele"

"Sé que ha estado muy ocupado con las misiones, como siempre"

"Tsunade sama dijo que dentro de dos días iré a una"

"Me sentí muy contenta"

Sonrió.

"Estoy ansiosa porque por fin compartiré misión con él"

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Por fin!"

"¡He esperado tanto!"

Escribió presurosa.

"Tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin hablarle, sin que me dé su "hum" tras el Icha Icha"

"No se lo digas a nadie…"

-_Claro, como si pudieras hablar_-

" …pero creo que estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera verlo leer ese libro porno me molestará, pero me haré la que sí"

"No quiero que sospeche, todo tiene que ser como siempre, como si todo fuera igual que antes."

Su pluma se detuvo, entrecerró los ojos con tristeza.

"Sí, querido diario, como antes"

"Estoy ansiosa, emocionada, pero, muy, muy nerviosa"

"Si, ya sé que es Kakashi sensei, pero, ya no es sólo eso, ya no sólo es mi sensei, o mi amigo, no"

"Y ahí radica el problema querido diario"

"No sé si pueda ser como antes para mi" suspiró.

Descansó su mano sobre las hojas amarillas.

Nunca fue del tipo que escribe un diario, al menos no todos los días, pero a partir de aquella vez escribir se volvió fundamental.

De hecho durante los primeros meses en recuperación fue la única manera que tuvo de comunicarse con los demás, su voz era inexistente, por un momento el temor de no poder hablar fue terrible.

Pero, escribir le ayudaba a expresarse, a tener esperanzas, e incluso era un ejercicio de recuperación que le impuso su maestra y doctora.

Desde entonces no podía pasar un día sin hacerlo, sin plasmar su sentir en una simple hoja de papel.

El diario se lo dio Sai.

"Será difícil actuar como antes" trazó con gracia "pero tendré que hacerlo"

"El problema, querido diario, es que Kakashi sensei…"

Se detuvo y suspiró mirando la pequeña luna.

"El problema es que ya no puedo negármelo más"

"No puedo"

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

"Lo amo"

Y con esas dos palabras sintió que se liberaba.

Quizás no lo decía a los cuatro vientos, pero admitirlo y escribirlo era un paso importante.

"Si, lo amo, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar"

"Pero, quizás nosotros…"

Se detuvo, recargando con fuerzas la punta sobre el papel causando una pequeña mancha azul.

"…en realidad, creo, nunca habrá nosotros"

"Si tan sólo…"

"Si tal vez…

"Si sólo tuviera una oportunidad"

"Sólo una oportunidad"

"Yo…"

"Pero…"

Una mueca triste adornó su cara.

"Sí, querido diario, soy feliz…"

Y recuperó su sonrisa.

"…en dos días le veré"

Cerró el escrito y tocó los bordes de la portada, era un bello chibi de ella que Sai dibujó tratando de que no saliera tan fea, según dijo.

-Dos días más y lo veré-

Se recostó.

–Y…eso es suficiente-

Y durmió.

Kakashi saltó al siguiente techo.

-Está bien- murmuró –te lo dije, no era necesario ir, eres muy terco-

Suspiró.

-Por poco y me ven-

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa.

-Obito, un día de estos me vas a meter en serios problemas-

Sonrió, el viento de nuevo habló.

-Sabes perfectamente que decir la verdad no ayudaría- rió con ligereza –creo que lo único que ganaría sería una estancia en el manicomio-

El viento rió, Obito se burlaba.

Suspiró, su amigo siempre le obligaba a hacer cosas innecesarias.

Aunque, realmente sí deseaba saber cómo estaba.

La misión fue larga y tenía bastante de no verla, sólo quería conformar que estuviera bien, pero era tarde como para ir a saludarle.

Y, a pesar de que le dijera que dentro de dos días la vería y compartirían misión, su amigo no le dejó tranquilo, tuvo que verla.

Sino no dormiría.

Entró por la ventana, no comería, sólo dormir, mañana conseguiría comida gratis con alguno de sus amigos.

Quizás Tenzou o Naruto, e incluso tal vez Gai.

Una competencia de comida hasta estar satisfecho, darse por vencido, Gai estaría tan feliz por ganar que ni siquiera notaria su ausencia y pagaría la cuenta.

-Será Gai-

Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

Era una hermosa noche.

Suspiró.

-Sakura-

No pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella, era inevitable, casi una necesidad.

Desde hace mucho que Sakura era algo vital en su vida.

La amaba.

Lo había admitido ese día cuando la llevó a misión, apenas pocas horas antes de besarla, de tener que perderla, donde afortunadamente Naruto y Tsunade la trajeron de vuelta.

Donde simplemente no pudo hacer nada.

Donde su vida se extinguió en sus manos, en sus labios.

Y él no pudo hacer nada.

Sólo besarla.

Cumplirle con aquella promesa.

Y sentirse culpable por disfrutar besarla en tan terribles condiciones.

Después, en el hospital, permaneció a su lado el mayor tiempo que pudo, pero no fue mucho, las misiones eran varias, pero iba cuando podía, siempre estaba dormida, sólo dejaba una flor en el buró y se marchaba.

Un día abrió los ojos, le vio, le sonrió y escribió con cansancio algo en la pequeña pizarra que Tsunade le dio para comunicarse.

"Gracias, sensei" y movió los labios corroborándolo.

No supo a que se refería.

Borró las letras y de nuevo escribió.

"Por las flores, sé que son de usted" movió su boca diciendo esas palabras, asintiendo.

-_"No es nada Sakura chan, perdona por no visitarte tanto pero…"-_

Ella negó con la cabeza, no importaba.

Le pareció extraño que escribiera con él, si leía sus labios ¿para qué escribir?, se lo preguntó.

"Es un ejercicio, terapia" escribió y movió sus labios.

Sonrió -"_ya veo"- _sacudió sus cabellos_ –"qué bueno que ya estás bien, Sakura chan"-_

Sakura le sonrió, sinceramente.

Con una de esas sonrisas que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella.

Y lo abrazó.

Desde ese día, las únicas veces que la abrazó fueron para felicitarla, por su cumpleaños, su nuevo cumpleaños o por subir de rango, sólo 4 ocasiones.

Habían pasado 2 años y medio.

-Perdí mi oportunidad-

Suspiró.

Ni siquiera este año pudo aprovechar el pretexto de su nuevo cumpleaños y abrazarla.

La voz de Obito le llegó clara y fuerte, con ese timbre alegre de siempre.

Negó.

-Sí, tendré otra, pero hasta el año que entra y…-

Obito lo regañó pero sonrió ante su pregunta.

-¡_No esa Kakashi baka!, digo, ¿si tuvieras otra oportunidad, una real?-_

-Oh…- dejó en bostezo –te refieres a "esas" oportunidades-

-Si tuviera una oportunidad-

-Yo…tal vez-

Suspiró pero sonrió de nuevo.

-Obito, solo dos días más y la veré-

Cerró su ojo.

-Eso es suficiente-


	5. Una pregunta

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una pregunta**

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

Por decima séptima ocasión lo miró de soslayo.

Caminaba a su lado, sólo unos centímetros delante de ella.

Leyendo, con esa tranquilidad y concentración de siempre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándola por sobre el libro, sonriéndole arqueando su ojo para después regresar a leer.

Se sentía tan feliz.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

A veces correspondía su sonrisa con una tímida suya.

Pero otras solo desviaba la mirada.

La misión fue sencilla, sin muchos contratiempos.

Regresaban a Konoha.

La misión fue normal, tranquila, hasta formal.

Iban con órdenes estrictas por lo que la ida fue centrada solo en los objetivos.

Lo cual no evitó que se sintiera terriblemente feliz y nerviosa.

Fueron los días más felices que había pasado desde hace tiempo.

Pero, aún faltaba algo por cumplir.

Esa promesa que se hizo.

Su petición habia sido escuchada.

Habia pedido una oportunidad.

Y la tenía.

Ahora le correspondía hacer su parte.

Pero.

¿Cómo cumplir con ella si ni siquiera pudo con la de agradecerle el beso?

Suspiró.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Aquella por la que venía rogando desde hace tanto.

Y, la verdad, no sabía si podría tener otra.

Al menos no una tan buena como esta.

Una donde estuvieran solos.

Donde no hubiera testigos por si él la rechazaba.

Una donde sólo tenía que preocuparse por él.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró las piedras del camino.

Era fácil pedirlo, planearlo, pero no hacerlo.

Y tenía así desde que acabaran con la misión.

Aproximadamente dos días de camino.

Y cada vez que se lo proponía, fracasaba.

Y entre "si, lo haré ahora" y "no, mejor un poquito después" se la estaba acabando el tiempo.

Estaba siendo cobarde, nerviosa y cobarde, pero feliz.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan?-

-¿Eh?- salió de sus cavilaciones, -na...nada, sensei-

-Hum…¿nada?, ¿segura?, has estado muy callada-

-Oh…eh…bueno, es que…-suspiró y se sonrojó - no, es una tontería, déjelo así-

Él pestañó.

–Hum…está bien, no confías en mí-

-¡No, no sensei!- corrigió apresuradamente.

Sonrió, pasaron años pero Sakura seguía cayendo en esas tretas como cuando niña.

–Es…es sólo que…que….-

Él ladeo la cabeza, esperándola.

Sakura tragó grueso.

-_Díselo-_ ordenó su voz interior.

-_Pero ¿cómo?-_

_-__No lo sé, ¡pero hazlo ya!...es nuestra oportunidad, por favor-_

_-Pero ¿qué le digo, cómo?-_

_-Pregúntale-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿__Tienes una mejor idea?, pregúntale como hacerlo-_

-Sensei- dijo mirando las piedras que avanzaban a su derecha.

Él asintió.

-Pro…promete no reírse, es…es algo tonto-

-Una vez te lo dije, no me reiré, nunca lo haría de algo tan importante para ti, Sakura chan-

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, recordando aquella ocasión y asintió.

-Es que…yo…- tragó grueso –tengo un problema, quiero un consejo-

Kakashi asintió.

-Se...sea sincero-

De nuevo asintió.

Sonrió, el sonrojo era más claro, más rojo, más tierno y bello.

Aquel mismo rubor de antaño apareció en las mejillas de la kunoichi.

-Sensei, si usted quisiera…- tembló- declárasele a alguien- desvió la mirada ante la extraña que él le dio -¿qué le diría, có…cómo lo haría?-

Pestañó, sinceramente nunca espero eso.

-"¿_Si tuvieras una oportunidad, una real?"- _recordó la voz de Obito.

Y sonrió.

Era algo raro sentirse triste y feliz por tener que contestar.

Triste porque era obvio que ella no pondría en acción el consejo con él.

Si no con algún hombre afortunado.

Y feliz porque tenía esa oportunidad que le dijo su amigo.

Quizás ella nunca estaría con él.

Pero, al menos tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

De una forma no muy normal, pero al fin y al cabo lo haría.

-_¿Qué esperas Kakashi baka?, ¡hazlo, díselo!-_

Se detuvieron.

-¿Qué le diría, dices? –

Ella asintió y él sonrió acercándosele y provocando de nuevo ese bello rubor que tanto le gustaba.

-Hum…- se tomó el mentón mirando el cielo –supongo que las cosas que amo de ella-

Sakura se quedó quieta, sólo interesada en el sonido de su voz.

-¿Po…por ejemplo?-

Sonrió.

-Por ejemplo, -su voz era suave, tranquila, profunda y ronca -le diría algo así como que el sólo tenerla a mi lado es un buen motivo para despertar-

Bajó la mirada, observándola.

-O tal vez el hecho de que mi vida tiene sentido gracias a su existencia, a que la conocí-

-O que estaría perdido si algo le pasara-

-Y…y ¿qué más?- preguntó observándole detenidamente.

Sonrió de nuevo, ya sin la mano en el mentón.

Lucía tan bella, su cabello se agitaba con el viento, sus ojos brillaban y el sonrojo le cubría las mejillas.

Y asintió.

-Diría que me encanta todo en ella, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos, su cabello…–

Acomodó un mechón rosa tras la oreja y ella no pudo detenerlo.

De alguna manera no pudo moverse.

-…sus manos, su cuerpo –

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente ante eso último y él sonrió.

–Le diría – tocó su hombro –que todo en ella me gusta, desde sus sonrisas hasta sus lágrimas, desde sus cualidades hasta sus defectos, desde su interior hasta su exterior-

El ojo negro de su sensei era sincero, era atrayente e hipnotizante, como la mano en su hombro, como su voz, como sus palabras.

Como todo en él era.

-Le diría- suspiró –que simplemente mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella-

-Le diría que me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo si me correspondiera-

-Que desearía despertar a su lado cada mañana-

-Y amarla cada noche-

Se detuvo observando los labios temblorosos de Sakura e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tocarlos.

-Que es difícil no besar sus labios y es difícil no abrazar su cuerpo y acariciarla-

-Que es difícil ignorarlos, ignorarla-

-Le diría que la amo-

-Sensei- dejó en un susurro, absorta en sus palabras –siga, por favor-

Quería seguir escuchándolo.

Quería seguir sintiendo que todas esas palabras eran para ella.

Sólo para ella y nadie más.

-Diría algo cómo que no importa su respuesta, si corresponde o no a mi amor-

-Porque mi amor por ella es tan grande que solo verla feliz me hace dichoso-

-No importando si es o no conmigo, si me corresponde o no-

-Porque yo la amo-

-Porque su felicidad es mi felicidad-

Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía sino solo verlo y seguir escuchándolo.

Pero Kakashi no siguió.

Se detuvo.

Porque tenía que hacerlo.

No podía seguir hablándole de esa forma.

Era demasiado tentador besarla, abrazarla, decirle la verdad.

Porque si seguía sería muy complicado detenerse, mucho más de lo que ya era.

Ya era demasiado complicado ignorar el desearla con tanta intensidad.

Se detuvo porque si seguía seguramente no podría detenerse más.

-Supongo, Sakura chan, que sería algo así-

Sonrió y se alejó.

A pesar de los reclamos y declaraciones de la voz de Obito.

A pesar de sus propios pensamientos y deseos.

-_Obito, al menos, de alguna manera lo hice, se lo dije-_

Después de todo su amigo seguía equivocado en eso.

-Espero y te haya ayudado-

Y subió el libro y se encaminó.

_-Y eso es suficiente-_

Después de unos segundos reaccionó.

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

Su corazón latía presuroso.

Quizás sus palabras no eran dirigidas a ella.

Quizás sólo era una tonta ilusión de su corazón.

Pero de alguna extraña manera eso sintió.

De alguna manera Kakashi sensei la hizo sentir eso.

Y sonrió.

Y se acercó hasta él.

-Si sensei, gracias-

Y tomó una irrefutable decisión.

Lo haría, cumpliría con su promesa.

Porque una promesa, es una promesa.


	6. Una decisión

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una decisión **

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

Alzó la vista.

Tragó saliva.

Las puertas de su querida aldea ya se veían.

Estaban por llegar.

Suspiró sonoramente y se llevó las manos al pecho en un arranque nervioso.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Ya.

¡Ya!

Se le terminaba el tiempo y las excusas.

Se había prometido hacerlo.

Declarársele.

Pero, no lo había cumplido.

"Mejor cuando estemos por llegar a la aldea".

Se decía.

Y era razonable.

Aceptable hasta cierto punto.

Sí, porque si era rechazada sería incomodo compartir el resto del viaje con él.

En cambio cerca de Konoha sólo tenía que apresurarse, correr y esconderse en un rincón.

O bien, correr y encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar.

Eso la mantuvo tranquila.

A ella y su inner.

No del todo, pero ayudaba.

Pero, desde que él dijo "estamos cerca" los nervios regresaban con intensidad.

Y solo podía asentir, suspirar, llevarse las manos al pecho y bajar la vista.

Además su inner no cesaba.

-¡_Hazlo de una vez, por un demonio!, me vas a matar por la espera-_

Su inner casi siempre era molesta, terca.

Especialmente desde que él le dio un ejemplo.

Palabras que decir en esos casos.

De solo recordar sus palabras el sonrojo regresaba y hasta sentía que flotaba.

Pero el flotar en nubes se iba pronto al darse cuenta de su situación.

Cada paso la acercaba más.

Cada paso le provocaba un hueco en el estomago.

Estaba nerviosa.

Mucho a decir verdad.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Sakura chan, ¿pasa algo?-

Se sobresalto.

Pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Tan fuerte que le dolió un poco.

Kakashi junto ambas cejas, incrédulo.

Siguió su camino.

Y sonrió.

Se encontraba feliz.

Había podido decir eso que siempre quiso.

Cierto que no directamente, pero lo había dicho al fin.

-_Y eso es suficiente, Obito-_

La voz de su amigo no cesaba.

-"¡_Kakashi baka!, ¡si supieras como deseo patearte el trasero no caminarías tan tranquilo, baka!"-_

Al parecer no estaba satisfecho.

Pero Hatake era un hombre sencillo.

-"_Estas ciego, baka"-_

Además ella no le correspondería.

_-Sigues equivocado en eso, amigo-_

Su corazón pertenecía a otro afortunado.

Podría declararse, formalmente, pero….

Sinceramente no quería causarle otra pena más.

Sabía que ella estaría incomoda.

Tanto como por no corresponderle, como por el sufrimiento que ello provocara en él.

Y no quería eso.

Su lastima.

Y tampoco quería preocuparla, incomodarla y lastimarla.

Pero, sobre todo, alejarla.

Permanecería a su lado como su sensei, su capitán, su compañero.

Quizás, si tenía suerte, un amigo.

Decirle sus sentimientos no estaba planeado.

Ni siquiera era opción.

Por eso estaba feliz.

De alguna manera lo había hecho.

Llegó más lejos de lo que hubiera pensado.

-_Y eso es suficiente, Obito-_

Él ya se había dado por vencido desde hacía mucho.

-"_No eres tan genio ni valiente como dicen, ¡estas ciego baka!"-_

Pero Obito no.

Y podía llegar a ser sumamente insistente.

Otro suspiro de Sakura.

La pelea con su amigo se pospuso.

Desvió la mirada a su costado, hacia atrás.

Ella miraba las piedras.

Cabizbaja, con las manos en el pecho.

Como si algo muy importante la preocupara.

Llevaba así todo el camino de regreso.

Y según su percepción se intensificó desde su "confesión".

La verdad es que estaba preocupado.

De hecho, entre su actitud de ratón asustado en un rincón y la insistencia e insultos de Obito no pudo leer su Icha Icha.

Lo guardo en su portakunais resignado.

Y desde entonces se debatía entre los reclamos del Uchiha y los suspiros de Sakura.

Además del hecho de que pronto llegarían.

Irían con la hokage.

Entregarían el reporte.

Se despedirían.

Quizás si tenía suerte recuperaría su abrazo.

Y después de eso cada quien se iría por su camino.

Y quien sabe que tanto duraría sin verla.

Bien, no mucho.

Él tenía sus "métodos" para verla.

Pero siempre era sigilosamente.

Sin que ella siquiera se percatara de su presencia.

Así que, quien sabe que tanto duraría sin "verla" oficialmente.

Encontrársela, saludarla y quizás hablarle.

O escucharla.

Tal vez sería en una misión.

O en algún evento rodeado por los chicos.

Sinceramente el tiempo que pasaba con ella era muy poco.

Y mucho menor el que tenían estando a solas.

Esos pequeños instantes eran valiosos para él.

Aunque no lo demostrara.

Aunque siguiera con su cara entre el libro.

O solo asintiera o diera los "hum" que le caracterizaban.

Ella lo era todo.

Simplemente todo.

Por eso no podía evitar preocuparse.

Por eso no pudo resistirse a preguntarle de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal?-

Y de nuevo se sobre salto.

Y de nuevo negó con la cabeza.

Y de nuevo junto sus cejas grises.

Era obvio que le mentía.

Que estaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada por algo.

Algo que no quería compartirle.

Algo que lo incomodaba.

Y molestaba.

Hatake suspiró sonoramente.

Con un dejo de molestia.

-Bien-

Y miró hacia el frente.

A metros las puertas se alzaban imponentes.

-_Está enojado-_

El corazón se le estrujó.

Era lo último que deseaba.

-_¡Y ¿qué esperabas?, baka!, nos ha preguntado muchas veces, sabe que le mentimos-_

_-Pero, yo…-_

-_Pero nada, ¡díselo!, si no lo haces ya, no lo harás nunca-_

Tragó saliva.

_-¡Si entramos por esa puerta sin decírselo te juro que voy a matarte!_

-_Inner…-_

_-Inner nada… ¿no te das cuenta?, si entras por esa puerta sin decirle iremos con Tsunade shishuo se entregara el reporte y adiós, no sabemos hasta cuando lo veremos-_

_-Sí, sí, pero, estoy nerviosa-_

_-Lo sé, pero piensa que es ahora o nunca-_

Asintió.

Temblorosa alzó la vista y miró su amplia espalda.

-_Te juro que si no lo haces he de buscar la manera de hacerme tangible solo para patearte el trasero, ¡baka!-_

Sonrió y tembló por igual.

Su inner estaba molesta.

Pero tenía razón.

Lo haría.

Kakashi frenó.

Miró por sobre el hombro para constatar sus sospechas.

Si, tenía razón.

Ella le jalaba del chaleco.

Pidiéndole detenerse.

Quería decirle algo.

Y, a juzgar por su semblante nervioso y preocupado, era muy importante.

Todo esto.

Su actitud, su rostro, su nerviosismo, su preocupación, su sonrojo y su tirón en el chaleco, era algo familiar.

Todo estando cerca de Konoha.

Recordó aquella ocasión.

Aquella cuando jalándole el chaleco lo detuvo y le explicó sus preocupaciones.

Cuando le hizo esa promesa de no dejarla morir sin saber lo que es un beso.

Era el mismo tirón de aquel entonces.

Y era el mismo de cuando la besó.

De cuando caminando al lado de la camilla que la trasportaba tomó su chaleco y lo detuvo.

Pidiéndole sin sonido alguno que cumpliera su promesa.

E, incluso, compartía el mismo rubor de aquellas ocasiones.

Ese rubor tierno y encendido que conservaba desde niña.

Aquel que le gustaba tanto.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan?-

La pregunta la despertó y le soltó rápidamente.

-A…este…yo…-

Él giró, encarándola.

Sakura nerviosamente miró hacia arriba, abajo y a los lados.

-Yo, sensei-

Él asintió.

-Yo…-

_-Hazlo, ¡shanaroo!-_

Asintió.

-Yo tengo que decirle algo importante-

Dijo con seguridad en su débil voz.

Él asintió de nuevo, mirándola fijamente.

Su ojo cansino y vago le dio un vuelco a su revuelto estomago.

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada que sentía nauseas.

Pero estaba decidida.

Lo haría, le diría.

Claro que su ya de por si baja voz sonaba más débil y temblorosa.

Claro que el estremecimiento nervioso regresaba.

Claro que ese mareo repentino era desagradable.

Claro que el temor al rechazo estaba.

Pero lo haría.

Había pedido una oportunidad.

Y la tenía.

Ahora le correspondía hacer su parte.

Cumplir con su promesa.

Y lo haría.

Porque una promesa, es una promesa.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos:

Lamento dejarlos así XD!, pero ya me había pasado del límite de palabras y me decidí a respetar eso y darle un cap. más donde explayarme por completo con la confesión de Sakurita…

Oh si, porque según los planes originales (que nunca los sigo al píe de la letra y me extiendo más u/ú) este sería el último cap., cerrando con la confesión y el final…

Es que no pude evitar extenderme más con inner Sakura y Obito, nooooooooooo, al parecer es algo que siempre me pasa, jejeje, lo siento….

Así que chicos y chicas, gracias por leer, creo que el siguiente cap. ya es el final….

Hasta entonces, perdonen no contestarles los comentarios en este y los otros fics, y tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero he andado muy ocupada….

Gracias por su paciencia.

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Una nueva Promesa

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una Promesa**

-"¿_De verdad sensei?"-_

_-"Claro, una promesa, es una promesa"-_

**-O-O-**

Todo esto.

Su actitud, su rostro, su nerviosismo, su preocupación, su sonrojo y su tirón en el chaleco, era algo familiar.

Todo cerca de Konoha.

Como cuando le hizo aquella promesa.

Como cuando se la cumplió.

Tenía aquel rubor de antaño, ese tierno y encendido que conservaba desde niña.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura chan?-

-A…este…yo…-

La miró directamente, ella desvió sus ojos, nerviosa.

-Yo, sensei-

Asintió.

-Yo…yo tengo que decirle algo importante-

Dijo con su débil voz.

Él asintió nuevamente.

Estaba tan nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada que sentía nauseas.

Trato de hablar, pero fue solo un murmullo lejano.

-Sakura chan, perdona, no te escuche bien-

Ella asintió y suspiró.

Tenía que relajarse, calmarse.

-Sensei…yo…-

Levantó el rostro.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban y sus labios temblaban.

-Yo quiero…decirle que…que…-

Un nuevo temblor la sacudió.

El ojo negro siempre le causaba eso, solo que estando tan nerviosa era más notorio.

-…que…-

Bajó su mirada, su ojo negro era demasiado fuerte para resistirlo.

–…quería agradecerle por…-

Y fue ahí, justo ahí, cuando su inner enloqueció enfurecida, decepcionada.

Cerró los ojos.

-¿Agradecerme?-

-Si…-susurró, abrió sus ojos tristes –por…por cumplir con su promesa, ¿recuerda?-

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado.

¿Qué si recordaba?

Claro que sí.

Si era uno de los más bellos y atesorados recuerdos que tenía.

Aquel que le ayudaba a vivir.

A seguir adelante a pesar de su soledad.

De la tristeza que rodeaba su vida.

Era de los pocos momentos felices.

-Si, Sakura chan-

Su voz hizo que subiera el rostro.

Su cara sincera y feliz provocó una sensación cálida, intensa y bella recorriéndola de punta a punta.

Llenándola por completo.

Una que nunca había sentido.

Al menos no tan fuerte.

No había sido tan palpable.

No tan bella y fuerte.

Y sonrió.

Era casi como…como si él…

… él le correspondiera.

-Gracias sensei-

Su débil voz era sincera.

Y lo hizo sonreír cerrando su ojo.

-Era una promesa, Sakura chan, y ya sabes lo que dicen, una promesa…-

-Es una promesa- completó ella mirándole detenidamente.

Atrapada, hipnotizada por su ojo cerrado, su cabello rebelde, por todo en él.

Él asintió.

Revolvió sus cabellos rosados.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta...

..y se fue.

Se alejó.

La sensación cálida la abandonó.

De pronto despertó.

Él se iba.

Él se alejaba.

Y con ello su oportunidad.

Había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

_-__¡__Baka!, tu, solo tú, eres tan…tan…baka, voy a matarte, haz algo, ¡rápido!-_

Un vacio horrible se apoderó de ella.

La calidez que le daba desapareció, dejándola expuesta.

Frágil.

Sola.

Él se iba, se alejaba.

-_No-_

Había perdido su oportunidad.

_-¡Haz algo, baka!_

_-Sensei…sensei, espere, espere-_

Su voz resonaba en su cabeza junto a la de su inner.

Podía ver su figura alejarse como en una especie de túnel sin fin.

Pero, por alguna razón su voz no salía.

Por alguna razón no podía moverse.

Como en una horrible pesadilla.

-_Espere, espere-_

Lo perdería.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-_Por favor…-_

Pero no era un sueño, era algo peor, era la realidad.

Y eso no era lo que quería decirle.

Al menos no lo único.

-_Sensei, sensei, ¡no!-_

Una lágrima se le escurrió, pero ni la notó, menos limpió.

_-¡__Ve, muéveteme, baka!-_

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

Su voz no salía, además no era tan potente.

Tenía que hacer algo.

¡Ya!

Fue entonces cuando algo extraño paso.

No supo cómo, pero cuando menos pensó, caminó.

Dio un paso.

Y otro más.

Cada vez más rápido.

Y otro.

Cada vez más fuerte.

Y otro.

Cómo si corriera por su vida.

Y otro.

Cómo si escapara de algo.

-¡Sensei!-

Su voz sonó casi tan fuerte como antaño.

Doliéndole horriblemente en la garganta.

Pero no le importó.

Kakashi paró en seco.

Había sido la voz de ella.

¡Casi tan fuerte como antes!

Y giró.

Y cuando menos pensó estaba contra el suelo.

Con ella sobre él.

Sobre su pecho.

Su instinto la protegió, abrazándola en la caída.

En el choque de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba se le adelantó.

Ella subió su rostro.

Y él se sorprendió.

Lloraba.

Pero extrañamente parecía enojada.

-Sakura que…-

-¡Es un mentiroso!-

Dijo en sollozos, con su voz apagada, pero tan fuerte como para escucharla claramente.

Seguramente sería un fuerte grito con su voz de antaño.

Él pestañó.

Definitivamente no se esperaba algo así.

-Sakura que…-

-¡Lo es!, ¡es un mentiroso!-

Reclamó de nuevo.

Aún sobre él.

Aún llorando.

Dando pequeños golpes contra su pecho con sus manos.

Desesperadamente.

-Por…-

-¡Lo es!- lo interrumpió de nuevo –¡no es tan fácil como lo hizo ver…!-

Soltó atropelladamente, él ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-¡No es tan sencillo!-

No entendió sus palabras.

Quiso preguntar, pero no lo hiso.

Ella no le dejaría hablar.

Además parecía querer hablar mucho.

Necesitarlo menormente.

Tal vez si continuaba podría hilar sus sollozos, sus frases, sus palabras…

…y comprender, comprenderla.

-¡Sensei, yo, yo, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer lo que usted dijo, seguir sus consejos…pero…!-

-¡pero…no es tan fácil, no es tan sencillo…!-

Se llevó una mano al pecho, golpeándose.

Llorando aún.

-Quisiera decirle tantas cosas, de verdad, tantas…-

Kakashi pestañó, y asintió.

Dejándola hablar.

-Tantas…son tantas que siento que me duele-

Se tocó el pecho, apretándose fuertemente.

-Y las palabras se me atoran aquí…-

Se tocó la garganta, sin dejar de llorar.

-… y me duele…

-…y mi voz, mi voz no es buena, no ayuda…-

Hipo.

Sollozaba, su voz era débil, entrecortada, pero lo suficientemente clara para escucharla y entenderla.

Estaba sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban vidriosos y sus labios temblaban.

Lágrimas caían contra su máscara, mojándola, dejando rastros húmedos cada vez más grandes sobre la tela.

-Quisiera decirle que lo extraño mucho, que…que…que me gusta su cabello-

-…su voz tranquila y profunda que me tranquiliza…-

-…que me hace soñar-

-Que cada noche me duermo pensando en usted…-

-Que es horrible soportar su ausencia…-

-Que cuando lo veo mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se me va a salir o…que el estomago me da tantas vueltas que me dan nauseas…-

-O…o…que…que…que quisiera besarlo, mirar de nuevo su rostro…-

-Pero no puedo…-

-No es tan sencillo-

Kakashi abrió su ojo por completo.

Asimilando sus palabras atropelladas y rápidas.

Escuchando atentamente lo que siempre quiso escuchar.

Pero que siempre imagino como algo incansable.

Dándose cuenta de que él no estaba tan perdido.

Que tenía esperanzas.

Que no todo era tan malo en su vida.

Que su amigo tenía razón.

-_Obito…no te equivocabas, era verdad-_

Y sonrió.

-"_Claro, yo siempre tengo la razón, Kakashi baka"-_

Pero Sakura seguía hablando.

Seguía reclamando, seguía llorando.

-¡Me mintió!, ¡no es tan fácil como lo hizo ver, como me dijo…!-

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos.

Apenas fue consciente de que lloraba tapó sus ojos en un intento de detener sus lágrimas.

-Quisiera decirle tantas cosas…-

-… pero no puedo…-

-Decirle que lo quiero, que lo amo-

-Pero…pero…no es tan fácil-

Sollozó.

-…y me duele el pecho…-

-…y las palabras se me atoran en la garganta y duele…-

-…y mi voz no es buena y…-

Su voz se apago.

Una mano en su mejilla la detuvo.

Abrió los ojos.

Era él.

Él le sonreía.

Él la miraba.

Consolándola.

Reconfortándola.

Regresando esa calidez bella, tierna e intensa que le recorrió de punta a punta.

Casi como si le correspondiera.

Y se sonrojó más.

Y aún más cuando él colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

Se movió rápidamente.

Dándole espacio para incorporarse, sentándose a su costado.

Avergonzada.

Ni siquiera había notado que estaba sobre él.

Ni siquiera había notado que lo había tirado contra el suelo.

Bajó la vista.

El ojo negro era demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo.

Él se sentó frente a ella.

Muy cerca.

Y la observó detenidamente.

Profundamente.

Regresando en ella los temblores.

El nerviosismo y el sonrojo.

De pronto la realidad la golpeó.

Se había declarado.

De una manera no muy romántica ni común.

Pero lo había hecho.

Giró la cara.

Con la disculpa naciendo en sus labios.

Pero la disculpa nunca surgió.

Murió en sus labios al ver su mano.

Kakashi tenía su mano derecha cerca de ella.

Sakura pestañó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó, entonces él, sin dejar de sonreír estiró su dedo meñique.

Y comprendió.

-_"Se feliz, amigo, se feliz Kakashi"_

Él sonrió.

-_Gracias, Obito…-_

Su inner solía ser molesta pero tenía razón, debía agradecerle, quizás después lo haría.

-¡_Chaa!, ¡yo te espero chica, solo disfruta, es nuestro momento!-_

Y ella sonrió con nostalgia y dicha.

Con esa calidez recorriéndola con mucha más intensidad.

Con mucha más seguridad.

Siendo feliz.

Y estiró su mano derecha.

Enlazando sus dedos meñiques.

Recordando aquella vieja promesa.

Recordando aquel lejano momento cuando siendo niña él le prometió no dejarla morir sin saber lo que era un beso, y ella, en correspondencia, prometió llevarse el secreto de su rostro a la tumba.

Abrió su ojo negro y su ojo rojo.

En algún momento se había retirado la banda ninja.

Y la miraba con ambos.

Haciéndola sentir más nerviosa aún, pero feliz.

Inmensamente feliz.

-Sakura chan-

Habló con su voz tranquila y profunda, esa que tanto le gustaba.

Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo hiciste bien–

Sonrió sonrojada, con aquel mismo rubor de niña, ese que tanto le gustaba.

Movieron sus dedos de arriba abajo.

-Sakura chan, te prometo que siempre te amaré-

-Si, Kakashi sensei- sonrió asintiendo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas nunca disminuyo –y yo le prometo que siempre le corresponderé-

Ambos sonrieron.

Él con su mano libre bajó la máscara.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza, si es que era posible.

Ella acarició su rostro con su mano libre.

Y suspiró, y sonrió.

Era tal cual lo recordaba.

Él sonrió de nuevo al sentir su dulce y tersa piel sobre su mejilla.

Y con su mano libre la atrajo hasta sí.

Y la beso.

Y ella correspondió.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo sus dedos se soltaron.

Querían tener un abrazo completo.

Y ambos pensaron que los labios del otro eran exactamente como recordaban.

Su sabor y textura era el mismo.

Se separaron después de un tiempo.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada.

Y él le correspondió la sonrisa con una propia.

Se recargó contra su pecho.

Y ambos recordaron.

Todo esto.

Su actitud, sus rostros, sus labios, su nerviosismo, su sabor, su preocupación, su sonrojo, su tirón en el chaleco, sus labios, era algo familiar.

Todo cerca de Konoha.

Como cuando le hizo aquella promesa.

Como cuando se la cumplió.

Y, entonces, como si fuera inevitable.

Y para seguir con sus recuerdos.

Habló mirándole a los ojos impares.

Sonriendo a sabiendas de la respuesta que él le daría.

Pero quería escucharlo.

Solo por una vez más.

-Si… ¿lo hará de verdad?, ¿de verdad sensei?-

Él sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, casi como si la besara.

Y habló sobre sus labios, dejando su aliento y su voz chocando contra ellos para después besarlos de nuevo.

-Claro, una promesa, es una promesa-

**-o-FIN-o-**

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola:

Oh, estoy tan feliz y triste, hoy (07 nov) llegó el final pero extrañare esta pequeña historia.

Espero y les gustara el desenlace, espero y estén tan feliz como yo, en fin, chicos, que estoy contenta!

Cuando recién escribí esta historia lo hice escuchando música (como con mis otros fics) pero en especial la canción "Eclipse total del amor" o "Total eclipse of the heart", (siempre me identificó con una o más canciones en las historias y la de este fic es esa). Es una canción hermosa y triste, de desamor y amor, una que sigo escuchando en estos momentos y que me acompaño a lo largo del fic….quizás no tenga mucha importancia, pero no pude evitar comentarlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, muchas gracias por leer, dios los cuide mucho.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
